Pactum de Legio Atlanticum
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/?showtopic=79701 |date = 31 January 2010 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Pactum de Legio Atlanticum is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed by the the Legion and North Atlantic Treaty Organization on 31 January 2010. The treaty has been deliberately written in reverse. Text of the Treaty Signed Signed for the Legion: Imperial, Imperator Hubb Proconsul Lord Fingolfin, Minister of Foreign Affairs totem, Minister of Defense Arcadian Empire, Minister of Internal Affairs Watcher, Minister of Economics Signed for NATO: AtheistRepublican, High Councillor Potentia Iskander, High Councillor Externus Pollexter, High Councillor Augmentum Bedeur, Minister of Foreign Affairs Article V: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article I is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give 48 hours notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. Article IV: Optional Aggression Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encourage to support each other when needed. Article III: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned signatories. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned. Diplomatic channels will remain open to ensure that all signatories are aware of any potential threats developing to either alliances' safety. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of a clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. Article II: Intelligence Both parties agree to share all relevant information of worth. This information shall not be falsified, or changed in any way, to mislead the other party. Such falsifications shall be regarded as a breach of the treaty. Article I: Non-Aggression No member from one party will declare war or commit any act of espionage on one of the other party members. Such actions will be considered as a breach of this treaty. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other party’s leaders. Preamble The Legion and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization hereby recognize that they share common interests in the preservation of peace and in the prosperity of Planet Bob as a whole. The two alliances remain sovereign entities and wish to formalize their current state of friendship with this treaty. Introduction The Legion and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization are both alliances which have been around for quite some time, yet have never held a treaty despite the fact that we have increasingly found ourselves with common allies, and working together towards common goals. Indeed, NATO and the Legion diplomats and government get along famously, and we decided it was finally time to make our friendship official. Category:Active treaties Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Legion Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization